gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcone Estate
Falcone Estate was the home of Carmine Falcone where he resided during his retirement in Miami. He lived there along with his daughter Sofia Falcone for more than two years, though Carmine returned to Gotham City a few times during this time. Don Falcone was later told by his doctors that he was dying due to unknown reasons and should rather stay at his house in Miami permanently to benefit from the better air. History At an unknown point, Carmine Falcone acquired the estate in Miami and planned on living there during his retirement in later years. When his daughter Sofia Falcone was 13, Carmine sent her away to the Miami house, believing that Gotham City was too dangerous for her. During the final battle of the Falcone-Maroni gang war, Carmine Falcone told James Gordon and Harvey Bullock that he had thought about his future and wants to retire to his place down south as soon as the battle against Fish Mooney is over. Though Gordon was disappointed, Bullock asked Don Falcone if he had any room for the two of them down south. Having been told he was going to die due to unknown reasons, Falcone chose to stay at his estate in Miami to be close to his only daughter Sofia. When James Gordon travelled to Miami to persuade Carmine Falcone to help him win back Gotham from ruling crime lord Penguin, Sofia just came back from a horse ride and she and Gordon briefly noticed each other in front of the Falcone estate. While Gordon talked to her father on the terrace, Sofia interrupted them by wishing Carmine a good morning and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Carmine then asked her how Artemis was, to which she replied that she whipped him into shape. On Sofias demand, Carmine introduced her and Jim Gordon to each other. Gordon then wanted to stand up to greet her, but she refused and sat down too. Thereupon, she asked Gordon what he is doing in Miami, to which Carmine responds to Jim that he can go ahead, since he has no secrets from his children. James then began explaining that Penguin took control over Gotham and the GCPD had turned its back on the city, but there are still families loyal to the Falcones left and Carmines help is needed to knock Cobblepot off his perch. Carmine thereafter asked Gordon if he was sure that wasn't about James and his loss of power in Gotham. Jim replied that this issue was bigger than him, but Carmine told him that even though he always admired the fight in Gordon, he can't do what Jim is asking for. When asked by Gordon about the reason, Falcone told him that he is dying, although the doctors don't know why, maybe old age or karma. Carmine then explained that he can't go back to Gotham with Jim, because the doctors seem to think the air is better down in Miami for him to give him more time and he is not the one to argue with doctors. Consequently, Sofia responds that she will go back, but Carmine told her to be quiet, because she is not ready for Gotham. In the end, Carmine explained to Gordon that there was a time in his life when he would have done anything for the city, but that those days are gone. He tells Jim he is sorry, but Gordon is on his own. Regardless though, Sofia followed Gordon back to Gotham to help him take down Penguin. Residents *Carmine Falcone (deceased) *Sofia Falcone (formerly) Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 4 * * * * References